Sampai Jumpa, di Surga
by AmIAlive28
Summary: "Aku tidak akan berada di sini, namun di sel lain karena berkelahi dengan orang lain, atau mungkin karena memalak murid sekolah... Tapi yang penting, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Sampai Jumpa—di Surga

.

.

Warning! Ini gaje. OOC. Gejala lain tanggung sendiri.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Karma."

Sore itu, seperti hari-hari biasanya, Rio mendatangi seorang pemuda berambut merah. Di ruangan itu pula, juga sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Yang ia bawa hanya sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen yang entah apa itu akan berguna di ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang ia panggil 'Karma' itu mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya melihat kedatangan perempuan berambut pirang itu lagi. Entahlah, ia hanya bersyukur kalau Rio tidak pernah bosan mendatanginya tiap tiga hari sekali. Padahal setiap orang tahu, kalau hanya ada satu dari lima puluh orang yang bisa bertahan lama dengannya.

"Sore."

Rio duduk di hadapan Karma. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil menatap ke arah Karma. Kadang, ketika ia melihat sepasang iris tembaga itu, rasanya seperti masa beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali mendatanginya. Contohnya, saat pemuda itu menatapnya rendah, Rio merasa dirinya berada di saat pertama kali bertemu si pembunuh berantai itu.

Akabane Karma, nama lengkapnya. Berdasarkan profil yang sudah Rio baca, ia merupakan pembunuh berantai yang divonis hukuman mati karena membunuh tiga koleganya. Rio tidak mau tahu alasannya, toh itu bukan urusannya.

Ia di sini hanya sebagai seseorang yang mengingatkan pada Karma, seberapa pentingnya hidup orang lain, juga hidupnya. Menenangkannya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan sakitnya ketika racun disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya bulan depan. Juga mengingatkannya pada Yang Maha Esa. Meski Karma sering mengabaikan yang terakhir, Rio tetap saja menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya mengenal Tuhan.

"Cobalah untuk berdoa."

Ada satu saat di mana Rio menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, mempraktekkan bagaimana biasanya ia berdoa. Karma? Oh, ia sedari tadi hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, memandang sebelah mata apa yang Rio lakukan.

"Akabane- _kun_."

Ketika Rio sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, ia baru akan menurut. Apalagi kalau nadanya datar namun tegas. Oh, dan juga panggilan dengan nama keluarga yang bagi Karma sangat menyeramkan itu.

"Iya, iya."

Rio menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya melihat Karma akhirnya mengikutinya.

Ada juga suatu hari, di mana Rio hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saat Karma bercerita soal keluarganya. Saat itu, Rio mendesaknya untuk bercerita setelah ia menceritakan kematian ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karma menghela napas kasar, namun akhirnya ia tetap bercerita.

Dalam kalimat-kalimatnya, Karma bercerita kalau ibunya pergi entah ke mana saat umurnya masih tiga tahun. Setidaknya itulah yang ayahnya ceritakan. Kemudian ayahnya pergi ke Amerika, yang katanya pula untuk urusan pekerjaan. Saat itu ia berumur 15. Dan tak ada satupun yang kembali, sampai sekarang.

Rio mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti?"

"Bahwa kau hanyalah seorang lelaki yang kesepian, ya kan?"

Andai saja perkataan itu dikatakan oleh penghuni sel yang lain, mungkin Karma sudah menonjoknya habis-habisan. Sayangnya ini adalah Nakamura Rio. Rio juga pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah berlatih bela diri setahun, meski Karma tahu kalau sebenarnya itu bohong.

Karma mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Ya, kuakui kau benar, hahaha."

"Hahaha."

Tidak ada yang lucu. Keduanya tertawa. Meski hanya tawa sederhana, bukan sesuatu yang terbahak-bahak, atau tawa pelan yang tertahan. Setidaknya Karma merasa nyaman setelah menjalani bulan-bulan yang kaku bersama gadis Nakamura di hadapannya ini. Begitupula Rio. Entahlah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan Karma.

Waktu itu, sekitar satu minggu setelah kisah 'ditinggal orang tua' diceritakan, Rio kembali mendatangi Karma. Saat ia melewati tempat pemeriksaan, seorang polisi berkata kalau Karma baru-baru ini terlibat perkelahian dengan satu narapidana lain. Beruntung tidak ada luka serius. Jelasnya, hal ini perlu Rio tanyakan pada si surai merah.

"Mudah. Dia mencari gara-gara, aku membalas."

Rio merengut. "Dia, atau kau yang mencari gara-gara?"

"Aku, sebenarnya."

Rio memerhatikan tangan kanan Karma yang berperban di bagian pergelangan. Rio tahu bagaimana rasanya. Waktu itu ia melawan seorang lelaki di pertandingan karate tingkat kota, dan ia salah menggunakan tangannya. Hasilnya, retak pergelangan tangan. Ia didiskualifikasi, dan Rio ingat benar ia menangis keras waktu itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Rio tahu bagaimana kepribadian seorang Akabane Karma. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sekitar 3 bulan ia rutin berkunjung. Rio tahu Karma tidak suka disinggung—kecuali oleh dirinya. Ia juga tahu Karma merasa percaya diri ketika dipuji—kecuali dirinya juga, karena ia lebih merasa direndahkan. Entah mengapa bisa begitu. Dan Rio juga tahu Karma suka mencari masalah. Di datanya, Karma pernah terlibat perkelahian saat berumur 16, 17, dan 18. Dilanjutkan pembunuhan berantai, empat tahun kemudian.

Padahal Karma punya otak yang jenius, dan Rio tahu itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi seorang guru?" Pada satu kesempatan, Rio bertanya pada Karma.

"Sudah. Pasti. Tidak."

Rio terkikik geli. "Aku bercanda, bodoh."

Saat itu, Rio bertanya pendapat Karma soal hidup. Seperti biasa, Karma menjawabnya dengan singkat, sangat singkat.

"Tuhan memberikan ruh pada manusia, sehingga manusia itu hidup. Akhir dari cerita."

Rio akan membanting meja kalau saja orang itu bukan Karma. Jujur, jawaban itu cukup menyebalkan. Padahal ia berharap mendapat jawaban yang baik dari seorang Karma, mungkin ada perubahan setelah beberapa waktu ini—pikir Rio. Sayangnya tidak.

"Karma," Rio menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Hidup itu anugerah. Kau seharusnya mensyukurinya. Kalau saja kau tidak hidup, mana mungkin kau bisa bertemu perempuan cantik semacam aku, ya kan?"

Karma memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bercanda. Maksudku, seharusnya kau menyadari arti penting dari hidup. Kau akan menyesal seandainya kau mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang tidak baik..." Rio memejamkan matanya. "Ya, seperti _ini_."

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, toh semuanya sudah lewat. Itulah mengapa kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Agar kita dapat mengerti indahnya hidup, suramnya hidup, segalanya. Dalam kasusmu, itu penyesalan. Kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak melakukan perbuatan itu?"

"Hmm," Karma mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Pernah. Aku tidak akan berada di sini, namun di sel lain karena berkelahi dengan orang lain, atau mungkin karena memalak murid sekolah... Tapi yang penting, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

Rio sering tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana ia melihat semburat tipis warna merah di kedua pipi pemuda Akabane itu.

Kadang Rio membayangkan betapa suksesnya Karma, kalau saja ia bukan seorang berandal—ralat; pembunuh. Mungkin ia bisa mendirikan sebuah perusahaan besar, apalagi kalau ia menggunakan otak jeniusnya. Apalagi ia juga termasuk golongan sangat berkecukupan. Ayahnya meninggalkan uang yang sangat, sangat mencukupi kehidupan seorang anak tunggal sepertinya.

Tapi, yah, lagipula Rio menyukai Karma bagaimanapun dirinya sekarang.

Ehm, bukan dalam masalah percintaan.

Rio menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat. Enam bulan sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk membangun sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang begitu erat, nyaris seperti saudara. Rio mengenal Karma dengan baik, begitupula sebaliknya.

Rio menceritakan bagaimana sulitnya menjadi seorang wali kelas di sekolah ternama, sekaligus mengurusi Karma. Karma bercerita kalau ia hampir saja terlibat perkelahian lagi, kalau saja ia tidak teringat bagaimana ia harus menghargai hidup. Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingin dipenjara lagi meski ia sudah mati.

Kemudian, tepukan tangan Karma ke atas meja yang semakin mengeras menyadarkan Rio. Ia melamun, entah untuk berapa lama, sampai akhirnya Karma menyadarkannya. Yang jelas waktu itu sudah cukup untuk menelusuri kembali beberapa kenangan yang terpatri jelas di memorinya. Karma menatapnya datar, nampak malas melihatinya diam saja—bahkan mungkin tersenyum kecil—belasan menit lamanya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku?" Karma menunjuk dirinya sendiri, disertai seringai khas di wajahnya.

"Ih, bukan!" Rio merengut sebal. "Tapi 95 persen benar."

Kemudian sunyi. Meski keduanya saling tatap, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Entah kenapa, keduanya begitu betah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan entah mengapa pula, Rio bisa begitu sedih. Ah—itu jelas.

"Selamat tinggal."

Akhirnya kalimat perpisahan dilontarkan oleh si pirang. Air matanya menyusul kemudian, deras. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Tidak ada kata 'sampai bertemu lagi', setelah ini.

"Sampai jumpa—di surga, maksudmu?" Karma tertawa pelan, namun menyakitkan.

"Memangnya kau akan diterima di surga?" Rio sahut tertawa. Ia mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "Pokoknya sampai jumpa."

Karma mengangguk. "Ya, sampai jumpa."

 _._

 _._

 _ **~END~**_

 _._

 _._

Karena Karma memang cocok jadi pembunuh berantai, bruh. #bantai

Udah, gitu aja.

Tertanda,

Maicchi


End file.
